1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding golf dubs when not in use and, more particularly, to devices for holding golf clubs especially adapted for use on a golf course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When persons play golf, there are often occasions when the golfer wants to have two hands free for some action or activity. As a result, the golfer often lays a golf club down on the turf. However, if the turf is wet, the golf club that is lain down on the turf will itself become wet. To avoid wetting a golf club in this manner, it would be desirable if a golfer can have two hands free without laying a golf club down on the turf.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to golf stands which permit a golfer to have two hands free without laying a golf club on the turf, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,483,996; 5,127,530; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,444. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,996 discloses a golf club stand which includes two stake members spaced relatively far apart from one another and a transverse strut connecting the two stake members together, wherein the two stake members and the transverse strut lie in substantially the same plane. Moreover, the length of the transverse strut is substantially longer than the depth at which the ends of the two stake members are driven into the ground. As a result, if a force is exerted on either stake member in a direction perpendicular to the plane in which the two stake members lie, and especially if the perpendicular force is exerted near the top of a stake member whereby greater leverage is developed with respect to the portion of the stake members driven into the ground, then the golf club stand in this patent offers relatively little resistance against the stand being knocked over. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf club stand device were provided which offers increased resistance to being knocked over by a force exerted near the top of a stake member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,530 discloses a golf club stand which has a straight stake portion and an off-center, U-shaped club-receiving portion at the top. The straight nature of the stake portion gives very little control as to the depth into the ground that the stake can penetrate. The off-center nature of the club-receiving portion causes a torque to be developed around the straight stake portion when a club is received by the club-receiving portion. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf club stand employs a device for controlling the depth of penetration of the stake portion into the ground. To reduce the presence of torque forces when a club is received by the club-receiving portion, it would be desirable if the club-receiving portion were symmetrically disposed around the stake member.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,444 discloses a golf club support which includes a ground-penetrating stake portion and a long, hollow, cylindrical body portion that has an open top. The hollow, cylindrical body portion can act as a cup or retainer for rain and dirt, and this container aspect of this patent is undesirable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf club stand does not include an open-top, hollow, cylindrical body portion that can serve as a retainer of water and dirt.
In addition, the following U.S. patents disclose some additional innovations relating to object holders that include stake portions driven into the ground: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,858,833 and 4,938,446. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,833 discloses fishing rod holder that includes a single stake portion that is driven into the ground. A riser portion composed of a plurality of telescopically connected elements extends upward from the stake portion. The single stake portion provides a minimal amount of resistance to twisting caused by torque forces operating around the single stake portion. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf club stand employed a plurality of separate stake portions to provide resistance against twisting due to torque forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,446 discloses a fishing rod support that includes two separated stake portions that are driven into the ground. For each stake portion, the ground-penetrating portion is composed of a straight rod. Moreover, the two stake portions are separated from each other by such a distance that compaction of the soil between the two stake portions is inconsequential. Because compaction of soil between two stake portions would help stabilize a golf club stand with respect to both twisting in response to torque forces and being knocked over in response to forces exerted perpendicular to the golf club stand, it would be desirable if a golf club stand included a stake arrangement which provides for compaction of soil between adjacent stake members.
Still other features would be desirable in a golf club stand apparatus. For ease of storage, it would be desirable if a golf club stand apparatus were composed of components that can easily be assembled and disassembled. Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use golf club stands, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a golf club stand apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits a golfer to have two hands free without laying a golf club down on the turf; (2) offers increased resistance to being knocked over by a force exerted near the top of a stake member; (3) employs a device for controlling the depth of penetration of the stake portion into the ground; (4) has a club-receiving portion which is symmetrically disposed around the stake member; (5) does not include an open-top, hollow, cylindrical body portion that can serve as a retainer for water and dirt; (6) employs a plurality of separate stake portions to provide resistance against twisting due to torque forces; (7)includes a stake arrangement which provides for compaction of soil between adjacent stake members; and (8) is composed of components that can easily be assembled and disassembled.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golf club stand apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.